Of Random stuff and Silly jokes
by Pameexz
Summary: colection of one'shots for the Forum wide Competition on HPFC!
1. Entry 1

**~ This one goes to the Forum wide competition in the HPFC forum**

**House: Hufflepuff  
Prompt: Void  
Character:  
****Disclaimer: **Anything you recognize belongs to JKRowling**  
****  
****oOo**

Andromeda had dated Ted Tonks for five years while they were at Hogwarts and her parents only found out about them after the wedding. As soon as they were informed about this they tried to void the wedding, but Dromeda wouldn't let them. She put up a fight which ended up with her being disowned, she was left out of her own family. At first she felt sad because of the loss of everyone she knew and loved, but a bigger part of her felt she didn't care at all because at least she had him. She couldn't ask for anything better.

Since the beginning of their friendship he had been really supportive to her. He would listen to every single thing she had to say, no matter how stupid or insignificant it was for him. He made her feel good. He was charming, he was fun, he was intelligent. He was one of those persons you could count on no matter what. They had always been close and without even noticing she had fallen for him.

When he first proposed she had said yes without thinking it twice. She told her sisters, thinking that they would support her, about her relationship with Ted and their future wedding, but they weren't happy at all. They tried to make her back up, but that was something she wasn't planning to do. After seeing this reaction from her beloved sisters, she decided she wasn't telling her parents, not yet at least. So they got married and moved in a flat and the next day she told them.

The day she told her parents they had a big fight. They said he wasn't good enough for her, that he was nothing more than a mudblood, that he couldn't give her the life she deserved, that they'd end up in the street, that their family would be a disaster, that she could get someone way better, a pureblood. The way her parents talked about Ted made her angry beyond reason. They didn't even know him for Merlin's sake! But her parents wouldn't give up. They insisted and insisted until Andromeda finally left.

No matter all the things her father had said, she did have a great life. A few years after the wedding they got a house. It wasn't as big as the Black manor, but it sure was comfortable. It felt like an actual home which was enough for her, but she still missed her family a lot sometimes. She still loved them all. Even if they didn't share the same beliefs, they were her family and she couldn't help feeling homesick every once in a while. She missed all those fights with Bella, those silly games she played with Narcissa, she even missed pissing her mom off. Sometimes she had even thought of going back to them, but when she thought of what she had to leave behind, those feelings simply vanished.

A while after she was disowned his father told her that she still could go back to him, all she had to do was leave "that mud-blood of a husband", as he so heartlessly had called him. Unfortunately for her father, that was something she couldn't get herself to dream of. He was everything to her. She would never do that. Her life was void of meaning without him.

Now, a few years after all that drama, she finds herself laying in bed with her beloved husband and her little daughter. They finally have their own family. They had always dreamt of this and it finally came true. They are happy together, the Black family doesn't interfere anymore and although they are being targeted by death-eaters that doesn't matter, because together they are stronger, and no one will be able to damage this new family. They will stick up together, as they once promised, until death do them apart.

**oOo**

**Tell me what you thought about it in a Review  
****Thanks for reading & Hope you enjoyed it**

**Att: Pameexz! ~**


	2. Entry 2

******House: Hufflepuff  
Challenge: **choose two characters and write a story where they appear.**  
Characters: Remus Lupin & Nymphadora Tonks****  
****Disclaimer: **Anything you recognize belongs to JKRowling

**oOo**

She had always been a cheerful person. She was one of those girls who always had a smile on her face, she just thought life was too precious to worry about anything. She was carefree, crazy and mischievous and she loved to have fun. The last thing she had ever thought was that she'd be crying over a boy, and yet, here she was.

From the very moment she saw him she knew he was special. He thought no one would love him because of his werewolf condition, but she did. Something she had learned from her metamorphmagus ability was that transformation wasn't permanent. He was a wolf once a month and a wonderful man the rest of the days.

At first she thought he didn't like her back, but still there was something telling her "don't give up". He kept telling everybody that it was because of the age thing, but somehow she knew it wasn't it. The fact that he didn't even want to date her made her feel impotent, she didn't function correctly. She couldn't even change her aspect properly, but when he finally admitted he liked her back she saw heaven at once. They spent a lot of time together, they were happy and eventually they got married. Everything seemed to be perfect, but unfortunately, everything turned out differently than she had expected.

Once again, she was heart-broken. He had left her all alone. She was now expecting a son of their own, but he wasn't excited or anything like that. He even seemed to regret their relationship. Everything was going on the wrong direction. It was happening again and she felt like dying one more time.

The worse thing was, that she couldn't get herself to be mad at him. Something inside her didn't allow her. She couldn't judge him, because deep down she knew exactly what all this was about. Remus was everything to her, she couldn't live without him. All that was left to do was wait. Wait for him to understand that nothing could go wrong. She'd keep on loving him no matter how things turn out to be. She hoped he did think everythng through and come back to her, because she couldn't stand being apart from him any more. She should be together and for some reason she just knew they would.

**oOo**

**Tell me what you thought about it in a Review  
****Thanks for reading & Hope you enjoyed it**

**Att: Pameexz! ~ **


	3. Entry 3

**~ This one goes to the Forum wide competition in the HPFC forum**

**House: Hufflepuff  
Prompt table: **Seven [except Set]**  
Characters: **James Potter / Lily Evans**  
****Disclaimer: **Anything you recognize belongs to JKRowling

**

* * *

**

It was late at night and he still couldn't get himself to sleep. He stood up and, without making any noise so his friends wouldn't wake up, he took his invicible cloak and the marauder's map to make his way downstairs. He wanted to go to the kitchens, but when he stepped into the common room he noticed he wasn't alone.

A pretty girl, with long, dark, red hair was laying in the coach closer to the fireplace. At first sight you might think she was asleep, but she actually wasn't. He went near her and as soon as she saw him she reincorporated herself.

- What are you doing up? - he asked.

- I could ask you the same thing - She said back, smugly.

He only looked at her, waiting for her to answer. After a few seconds of silence he thought she wouldn't speak, but then, with a sigh, she said.

- Couldn't sleep. And you? - She asked back.

- I was hungry. - He answered, half a smile in his face.

- At this time? - She asked surprised

- Yup! - He answered almost as if he was proud.

They fell silent for a while and he took on every single feature of her. Her tiny nose, her thin lips, all of her freckles, her brilliant, green eyes. Everything about her was perfect. He couldn't help noticing she was tired and curiosity took over.

- Why couldn't you sleep? - He asked.

- What do you mean? - She asked confused.

- You seem tired, so I thought _something _must be stopping you from sleeping. - He said, smiling once again.

There was silence within them one more time. She seemed to be struggling to find an answer, as if she didn't know how to say something. Finally, almost in a whisper, she asked.

- Why did you change, James? - He looked confused, but since she wasn't about to say anything else, he answered.

- I haven't changed...

- Yes, you have - She didn't say it fighting, it was more like... sadness. - You don't run your hand through your head anymore, you don't pull any more pranks, you don't laugh as often, you don't show off like you used to.

- I thought you hated all those things. - He said, looking surprised and somewhat lost.

- Does that matter? - Asked Lily.

- Yes, it does. - He said, sitting in the table nearer to the sofa.

- Why? - She asked to him.

- Because, - He paused for a moment, not sure about going on - I did it for you. Those are the things you've always complained about. I thought that if I stopped doing all those things maybe then, you'd go out with me.

After a few minutes Lily stood up and made her way to the stairs. Before going up to her room, she turned back to him and said:

- Just so you know... I never _hated _those things.

**~ oOoOo ~**

The next day James seemed happier than usual. He woke up earlier and he was ready even before Remus was. He tried to comb his hair and Sirius was starting to get worried. He left the room without waiting for his friends, setting his mind to stay calmed, it wouldn't be easy, but nothing would stop him from trying.

The previous night, after his talk with Lily, he started thinking about her last words "I never _hated _those things". There were many things he wanted to know. Why didn't she go out with him then? why did she always got mad at him? He was certain it wasn't that she didn't like him. She wouldn't have said those words if that was it.

When he got to the main hall he spotted her right away. She was sitting in the further corner of the Gryffindor table. He made his way to her feeling the nervousness fill his body. When he was next to her he bent down a little and asked.

- Can I talk to you? Outside?

She thought about it for a few seconds and then stood up. They went out of the main hall together and James was awfully aware of the looks they were getting. When they were finally out of everyone's sight he calmed down a little. He took her hand so she would go with him and took her to a deserted spot on the grounds.

He sat down and then she did the same thing. Absent mindedly he ran his hand through his her, not noticing the small smile in Lily's lips, and then started talking.

- Yesterday, you mentioned many things that I used to do that you never really liked, things you always complained about. But there is one thing you've never complained about, which is the one that always got you mad.

After seeing her frown he went on.

- I've always liked you, and for some reason I think you know it. I've always wanted to be with you, but you never gave me the chance. Because of what you said yesterday I realized that you've never, not once, told me, or rather yelled at me, to stop asking you out, but you _have_ told me to stop running my hand through my hair, to stop pulling pranks and to stop showing off, and you didn't like the fact that I did. So I'll ask you one more time, and if you ask me not to do it anymore, I won't. - He took a deep breath and then kept going - Is there, any chance, that you would go out on a date with me?

Lily wasn't surprised. Not at all. She had been expecting it, and James was enjoying the smile that was now formed on her lips. She got near him, kissed him on the cheek and, with a smile, she said.

- Of course I would.

* * *

******Tell me what you thought about it in a Review**

**Thanks for reading & Hope you enjoyed it**

**Att: Pameexz! ~**


	4. Entry 5

**~ This one goes to the Forum wide competition in the HPFC forum**

**House: Hufflepuff  
Entry: **Fifth entry  
**Song: **Can't stand it **By **NeverShoutNever!  
**Characters: **Luna Lovegood / Rolf Scamander  
**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognize belongs to JKRowling

* * *

_~*~  
..: I've been searching for  
__A girl that's just like you  
__Cause I know  
____That your heart is true :..  
____~*~_

She's nothing like most people, it'd only take a glance to notice. Maybe she has the same looks lots of people have, since waist-long blond hair is awfully common and silvery grey eyes are too, but somehow, even from her physical appearance, you can tell she's different. The way she, absent mindedly, plays with her hair, the way her eyes look off, staring into nowhere and yet you're able to perceive that she's in earth.

She has her own beliefs, she has her own point of view. She has nothing to hide, therefore she's always sincere. She's not afraid of being herself. She never makes of herself the center of attention, she's comfortable without being noticed. She prefers having a few close friends, rather than a crowd where no one cares about anyone. She isn't what most people thinks about her, but she really doesn't care.

She's real perceptive, even when she seems to be daydreaming. She can tell when someones happy or sad, no matter how hard they try to disguise their emotion, no matter how many people buys their fake expressions. She cares for real about people close to her and she doesn't mind showing her love to those she really loves, even if they don't show it much.

She probably is the person who values friends the most. She'd always be there for anyone who needs her, she'd alway comfort anyone who needs it, no matter who they are or if they'd do it for her. She thinks every opinion is important so she listens to whatever people's got to say, even if it's stupid, even if she doesn't like it. She always listens, she never complains.

She thinks everyone deserves a chance and respect. She's loyal to the things she believes in, she'd never betray anyone. She stands up for anything she believes that is right. She values every living creature and tries to protect them from the things they can't protect themselves, it doesn't matter what they are. She'd defend anyone, from a house-elf to a garden's gnome.

All these things are really important, but there's still something else, the thing that convinced me that she's the girl of my dreams, the person I love and the person that I'm going to marry one day. What makes her so special is that everything she's done is because they mean something to her and she's done them from the bottom of her heart, without pretences, without double intentions. That's why she's the girl I had always looked for, because she's true to her heart, without needing anyone else's approval.

**************************************

* * *

**

**aaaand that's it!  
Hope you enjoyed it...  
****Tell me what you think ;)**

******Hasta la próxima (:**

**************Pameexz ! * ~ **


	5. Entry 6

**This one goes to the Forum wide competition in the HPFC forum**

**House: Hufflepuff  
Entry: **Sixth entry  
**Characters: **Narcissa Malfoy  
**Missing moments: **At the final battle, while waiting for Harry at the forbidden forest  
**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognize belongs to JKRowling

* * *

I need to get to my son. I can't stand here waiting, being ok while I don't know what's happening to him. What if he's hurt? What if he already died? Nobody will listen to him, we've lost all of our respect, no one will have compassion towards him. Maybe, if he wasn't as mean as he was at Hogwarts, other students would've tried to protect if they saw him, but no. He was as bigheaded as his father.

I remember when he first found out he was going to be in Hogwarts. He was excited as all boy to go to the famous school, but he was more excited to have people under his control. He should have known this wasn't gonna last forever. I should have known. Maybe I would have helped him, but it is now too late.

I wish I can see him again. See him alive. And I feel bad about myself for wanting Potter to be dead because that's the only way my wish will come true. I used to be a follower of the dark lord, maybe that's true, but now my family is falling apart and I can't stand it.

"_You, examine him. Tell me whether he is dead._" At listening to these words I came back to reallity. It took me a minute to realize what had happened and after looking around I realized Harry Potter was at the floor. Just then the words made sense.

I stepped towards him and checked his pulse. He was alive. I'm about to break down, but containe myself when an idea came to my. I get my lips closer to his ear and almost without moving them I ask.

_"Is Draco alive? Is he in the castle?" _

I almost wasn't able to hide my desperation, but I don't care at this point. I just need to know, and when I hear him say _"Yes" _I feel my heart jump. Now I need to make a decision. If I say he's alive The Dark Lord will be mad, and things can get really awfull. If I say he's dead I'll see Draco, but if _he _reads my mind I'll be dead without looking into his grey eyes again. It takes everything within me to stay calm, I turn to the crowed and yell.

_"He is dead!"_

Maybe this causes the end for my family, maybe this causes a lot of pain for my Draco, but I will not loose the chance. Draco needs me, and more importantly... _I _need him.

* * *

**aaaand that's it!**

**Hope you enjoyed it...  
****Tell me what you think ;)**

******Hasta la próxima (:**

**************Pameexz ! * ~ **


End file.
